The present invention provides a flexible package for fluidic products and may include an easy open arrangement. Conventional packages for such products normally include components which are subject to flex cracks and rupture from the inside-out, immediately behind and adjacent the heat seals, and exterior surface fractures or cuts which destroy the barrier and/or cause product leakage. Additionally, most of these packages have a conventional tear notch which requires two hands to open the package and often results in spillage of the contents during opening of the package.